sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortunate Son
" " is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 29th overall episode in the series. It was written by Todd A. Kessler, directed by Henry J. Bronchtein and originally aired on March 11, 2001. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * and Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto Guest starring * Joseph Siravo as Johnny Boy Soprano * Rocco Sisto as Young Junior Soprano * Andrew Davoli as Dino Zerilli * Tom Aldredge as Hugh DeAngelis * Suzanne Shepherd as Mary DeAngelis * Alla Kliouka as Svetlana Kirilenko * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Fiore as Gigi Cestone * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Jason Cerbone as Jackie Aprile, Jr. * Tony Lip as Carmine Lupertazzi * Richard Maldone as Albert Barese * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Oksana Babiy as Irina Peltsin * Laila Robins as Young Livia Soprano * Patrick Tully as Noah Tannenbaum * Peter Byrne as Security Guard * Megan Curry as Punked-Out Coed * Steve Grillo as Pizza Customer * Kevin Janicelli as Roy DelGuercio * Mario Lavandeira as Male Student * Steve Mellor as Bill Owens * David Mogentale as Coach Goodwin * Peter Napoliello as Football Dad * Sal Petraccione as George Piocosta * Frank Savino as Operator #1 * Paul Reggio as Operator #2 * Jessica Ripton as Pizza Customer #2 * Johnny Spanish as Junkie * Brian Anthony Wilson as Warren Dupree * Lou Bonacki as Francis Satriale * Mark Damiano II as Young Tony Soprano * Juliet Fox as Young Janice Soprano * Elxis McLaren as Young Barbara Soprano Episode recap Christopher receives the call for his initiation as a made man, and tells Adriana that she will soon stop working. During his induction ceremony, however, Chris nervously eyes a raven which has landed on the open window, fearing it to be a bad omen. Afterwards, Tony throws a party for Chris at Nuovo Vesuvio. Paulie congratulates Chris on being made and gives him his sportsbook, but warns that he will have to give a cut of his profits to Paulie every week. However, Chris finds out that the sportsbook is not very profitable and comes up short. Paulie warns Chris to give him the remaining money owed by the end of the week and he will be charged extra for the delay. After Jackie Jr. rudely skips out on dinner at the Soprano house, Carmela arranges a sit-down for him with Tony. Jackie shows up late and is disrespectful, which Tony recognizes stems from Jackie's belief that he had his uncle Richie killed. Tony denies this and claims Richie was a rat who is now in witness protection. Tony discourages Jackie from entering a life of crime, saying his father didn't want that for Jackie, and that Tony himself doesn't want it for his own son either. Separately, Tony tells Chris not to involve Jackie in any criminal activities. Desperate to pay off Paulie, Chris agrees to Jackie's plan to rob a benefit concert given by Jewel at Rutgers University. Since Jackie's sidekick Dino has been arrested, Chris takes over the heist and appoints Jackie as their getaway driver. Chris then gives Paulie the remainder of the money he owed him. Paulie, who sees that Chris is worn out, tells him to take it easy. Paulie gives the money to Tony, mentioning Jackie's involvement. An angered Tony tries to telephone Chris, but he ignores the call. Dr. Melfi suggests that Tony see a behavioral therapist for his fainting spells. She becomes upset when Tony answers his cellphone during therapy. After learning that Janice stole Svetlana's artificial leg over their dispute concerning Livia's record collection, Tony flashes back to his first panic attack, after watching his parents share an intimate moment while cooking roast on the same day he witnessed his father cut off a gambler's pinky finger. Melfi thinks that this is a breakthrough, since several of Tony's panic attacks have to do with the presence of meat. Tony claims it is merely a coincidence. A.J. becomes involved with the school football team, which makes Tony very proud. When he recovers a fumble at a game, Tony wants his son to devote himself to football. Meadow continues to give Tony the silent treatment despite Carmela's efforts. While observing the Columbia University campus, A.J. becomes dizzy and nervous, and later tells his parents that he does not plan on attending college himself. Later at football practice, after being elevated to defensive captain and praised effusively, A.J. passes out on the field.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3